dream_sentaifandomcom-20200216-history
Terrie Maxson
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= Terrie Maxson is from the series of the same name. He, along with two other Kamen Riders, teams up with Rescuers in one episode of Rescuer and two crossover episodes of Kamen Rider Extra: episodes 24 and 25 . Personality Terrie is an arrogant, young man without any memory of him being a Kamen Rider. As a Reporter, his stories never come out clear, which is later revealed to be a sign of his world being slowly destroyed by the convergence of the other Kamen Riders' Histories be deleted. To save his world, he transforms into Kamen Rider Extra. History Extra:Rescuers History *To be added Return of Hero Taisen *To Be Added Cho Super Hero Taisen Z Terrie appeared in a movie alongside the Rescuers in a Dream Sentai meets Kamen Rider event, Kamen Rider × Dream Sentai: Cho Super Hero Taisen Z. resurrected and gathered all defeated Rider villains, recreating Dai-Shocker. He told Terrie that the Riders and monsters needed to destroy the Dream Sentai to ensure the survival of the Riders, and, answering that, Terrie took control of the new Dai-Shocker, becoming its Great Leader again to battle the Dream Sentai and also the Dai-Demons, a new union of Dream Sentai villains led by the Paw's Tracker. As the Great Leader of Dai-Shocker, Terrie apparently destroyed many Dream Sentai teams, apparently leaving only GokaiRed (and GokaiGreen) alive, while Extra himself was seemingly the last remaining Rider. After he was wounded in his battle against Forest Paw, Doktor G used the opportunity to overthrow him and take control of the organization. The story about Riders needing to destroy Sentai to survive was a lie, and Doktor G was actually allied with Dai-Demons and using both Forest Paw and Extra to destroy the other heroes and afterwards kill the nominal leaders of the two organizations. However, Terrie and Tracker already realized that trap from the beginning before the war starts. The destruction of the Dream Sentai actually just an act and the truth was, all the Dream Sentai and Riders were just sent into a rift between dimensions. Terrie turned against Dai-Shocker and Dai-Demons, supported by all other Riders and Dream Sentai. Alongside the Rescuers, he killed . In the end, he faced Doktor G, the man behind the new Dai-Shocker, and defeated him with the help of the Super Sentai team Goseiger, and Kamen Riders and . However, after being defeated, Doktor G was revealed to be Extra's old enemy, Narutaki, who escaped afterwards, and his real identity was left a mystery. After the battle, Tsukasa reconciles with Daiki accepting his friendship before the latter takes his leave. Kamen Rider Taihen Super Hero Taisen X Chou Super Hero Taisen X Forms |-|Sakurajima = |-|Extra = *'Height:' 190cm *'Weight:' 83kg *'Punching Power:' 5t *'Kicking Power:' 10t *'Jump Height Power:' 30.6m *'Long Jump Power:' 97.4 *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/5 Extra can transform into any previous Kamen Rider with access to that respective Rider's powers and weapons. One of Terrie's particular gestures is dusting his hands, or running a hand along the blade of his sword, while fighting. Arsenal *'Stamp Driver' *'Ride Pen' *'Rider Stamps' Vehicles *'Stamper Machine (Barrowed From Extreme)' *'Super Cyclone' *'New Super Cyclone' *'Neo Super Cyclone' - Kamen Rides= Through the Kamen Ride and Form Ride stamps Extra can transform into any of the previous primary Kamen Riders and their forms, with the exception of their most powerful forms. With the #1 stamp, Extra transforms into Kamen Rider 1. He was never seen using it onscreen, but was seen using this form when fighting a supposed Akarenger from the past in Super Hero Taisen. Transformation Belt *'Typhoon Belt' Vehicles *'New Cyclone' - 2= Extra 2 - V3= Extra V3 - Riderman= Extra Riderman - X= Extra X - Amazon= Extra Amazon - Stronger= - Charge Up= Extra Stronger (Charge Up) }} - Skyrider= Extra Skyrider - Super-1= Extra Super-1 - ZX= Extra ZX - Black= Extra Black - RX= Extra RX - Shin= Extra Shin - ZO= Extra ZO - J= - Jumbo Form= Extra Jumbo Formation }} - Kuuga= Extra Kuuga With the Kuuga Stamp, Decade intro Transformation Kamen Rider Kuuga. - Ryuki= Extra Ryuki With the Ryuki Stamp, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Ryuki. Contract Monster *'Dragreder' - Faiz= Extra Faiz With the Faiz Stamp, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Faiz. Arsenal *'Ride Booker' *'Faiz Edge' - Blade= Extra Blade With the Blade Stamp Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Blade's Ace Form. Arsenal *'Blay Rouzer' - Hibiki= Extra Hibiki With the Hibiki Stamp, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Hibiki. Arsenal *'Ongekibō - Rekka' - Kabuto= Extra Kabuto With the Kabuto Stamp, Extra transforms into Kamen Rider Kabuto's Rider Form. Arsenal *'Kabuto Kunai Gun' Attacks *'Clock Up' - Den-O= Extra Den-O With the Den-O Stamp, Decade transforms into Kamen Rider Den-O's Sword Form. Arsenal *'Ride Booker' - Decade= Extra Decade With the Decade stamp, Extra transforms into Kamen Rider Decade. Arsenal *'Ride Booker' *'K-Touch' *'Rider Cards' Summons *Kamen Rider Blade King Form *Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form - Level XX= Extra Ex-Aid' (Level XX)' }} - Diend= Kamen Rider Diend Statistics: *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 83kg *'Punching power': 6t *'Kicking power': 8t *'Maximum jump height': 30m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/5s Arsenal *Diendriver- Diend's primary weapon and transformation device *Diend_Belt: A belt worn around Diend's waist which resembles the Decadriver, with its card scanner replaced with an empty casing which portrayed Diend's insignia. *Card_Holder: A card holder which Diend use to contain his Rider Cards, in a similar manner to Decade's Ride Booker. It is stored on the left side of his Diend Belt and its maximum capacity is 18 cards. *Rider Cards - Gives access to Diend to power-up his attacks and summon any Kamen Riders, depending on which card used. - Showa Legacy= Showa Legacy With the power of the Showa Riders, Extra can use his Final Form. His Design is base on the 15 Riders. Arsenal *Cassette Arms *Ridol *Five Hands *Cross Shuriken *Focus Bomb *Micro Chain *Revolcane *Vortech Shooter *Bio Blade }} Equipment * Stamp Driver - Terrie transforms into Extra through the use of the belt that is based around the Rider Stamps. By inserting a stamp into the Stamp Driver, Extra can invoke the stamps' abilities. * Ride Pen - Extra's primary weapon. Rider Stamps Kamen Ride Stamps *'Extra': Initial stamp; transforms Terrie into Kamen Rider Extra. Terrie must use this stamp first before assuming any other transformations. *'Decade': Extra uses this card to assume Kamen Rider Decade. * Den-O: Extra uses this card to assume Kamen Rider Den-O's Sword Form. * Faiz: Extra uses this card to transform into Kamen Rider Faiz. * Kabuto: Extra uses this card to transform into Kamen Rider Kabuto's Rider Form. * Blade: Extra uses this card to transform into Kamen Rider Blade's Ace Form. * Hibiki: Extra uses this card to transform into Kamen Rider Hibiki. * Ryuki: Extra uses this card to transform into Kamen Rider Ryuki. * #1: Extra uses this card to transform into Kamen Rider #1. Attack Ride Stamps The Attack Ride Stamps allow Extra to perform any of his own attacks, or a signature attack of whatever Kamen Rider he has transformed into. * Slash: As Extra, This increases the damage done by the Ride Stamper's Sword Mode. * Blast: As Extra, This grants the Ride Stamper's Gun Mode rapid fire capabilities. * Illusion: As Extra, This creates multiple images of Extra. Each image can come in physical contact with the target. * Advent: As Ryuki, the summons Kamen Rider Ryuki's Mirror Monster, Dragreder. Final Form Ride Stamps * Blade Blade: Transforms Blade into a large sword similar to the Blay Rouzer. Final Attack Ride Stamps * Decade * Blade * Den-O Notes *He and Deluxe are counted as Double Riders. Behind the scenes Portrayal Terrie Maxson is portrayed by Tardis17. As Kamen Rider Extra. Tarids17 previously portrayed Levi Seventeen (Rescue Red), Android Levi, Dark of Heroic Sentai Rescuers and Hero Sentai Rescue Paw.